


Mick Rory Versus the Drop

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ava is trying to infiltrate Damien Darhk's organization to save Nora but the price to pay for admittance is high.Based loosely on episode 4x12 of Chuck.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Mick Rory Versus the Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 25 prompt Drop.

"Throw me out the window."

"What?"

"Throw me out the window. There's a window cleaning platform two stories down, I've done three, easy. He'll think I'm dead. Done."

"No. I can't just throw-"

Both of them turned towards the door when there were loud noises coming towards them. 

"So you wanna just give up, let him take Nora, control her life forever. Is that what you want? You said you regret locking her up and now you want him to do the same. So much for being a friend."

They were still fighting, or more exchanging weak jabs at this time, but just for that, Ava attacked a little more forcefully. It was confusing to hear that many words out of Mick, the guy who basically always just sat in the background drinking beer and grunting. But right now he clearly not only understood the situation but was also able to think on his feet and come up with a solution to her immediate problem.

Which was that she had tried to fool Damien Dahrk into believing that she was betraying her team, her friends, to save Nora from him, to make sure that she was okay. It had all started when he had abducted Nora a few weeks after she was released from prison, where she had been because he had forced her to take part in his criminal activities but in the end she had regretted it and worked with them to take him down. 

He was not having that, and with his magical powers, there was no way to take him down without help from the inside, more help than Nora alone could provide. So the two of them had come up with this plan, that Ava would act like she was under some kind of control from Nora and that she would pretend to work for her and therefore for Damien. 

Once he trusted her enough to let her move freely in the new location for his organization, Nora and her would work together to find his files, where he stored his weapons, everything, and they would finally be able to bring him down. 

In theory, that had sounded like a great plan. Nora was confident she would be able to shield both of them from Damien, though that was about the extent of her powers so the plan would have to stay a secret from everyone else, which Ava was very much not okay with but reluctantly agreed to. Ava was ready to do whatever Damien required from her to prove her loyalty.

Or so she thought. But now, here she was, in some office building, having gotten the assignment to kill Mick Rory. One of her team mates. Maybe not her favorite person in the world but definitely a friend. She had attacked him and they had fought a little until she was able to tell him that Damien was watching through the surveillance cameras and that he was about to bring the rest of their team up here to witness his murder by her hand, to cement her allegiance to him and to rub it into her team's faces, especially Sara's, that she was no longer on their side.

Of course she had never planned on actually going along with killing him, they would just have to find another way of getting Nora out, of getting to Damien. But he had a point, as she realized when she looked out of the window. They were only on the seventh floor, but without the window cleaning platform, it would very likely look like she was intent on killing him, and him surviving would just be dumb luck. 

Running footsteps and people calling her name were now coming closer and closer and Mick purposefully maneuvered their fight towards the window, raising an eyebrow at her. When Sara and the others entered the room, Damien clearly thinking he had the upper hand, just casually strolling in after them and grinning like he was about to witness a great show, Nora next to him looking worried out of her mind, Ava made her decision. 

She took Mick by the collar and slammed him into the glass, which probably looked impressive but only worked because he went with the momentum instead of against it. She hadn't realized how well he had thought this out but he clearly had concentrated the impact on his back and elbows to break the glass. He didn't fall immediately, and she had time enough to put the message she was going to give to Sara to read when it was safe into his pocket, leaning in close enough talk to him quietly, without the others listening. 

"Give this to Sara. Promise me, you'll give it to her."

He nodded and she realized that Sara was running towards her. Looking into her eyes, hoping that she was able to keep her expression steady, she gave Mick a small shove, enough for him to fall out of the window. 

"No!" 

Hearing Sara yell, Ava couldn't concentrate on anything, all she could do was stare out of the window where Mick had dropped down. She nearly started crying in relief when she saw that he indeed had landed on the platform and was giving her a little smirk and a thumbs up.

Sara now had nearly reached her but before she could look out the window, one of the cables of the platform broke and Mick shifted, able to hang on to some cables for a few meters but not enough. Ava felt like she could hear his impact on the ground even if she knew that was impossible. 

She felt like she got kicked in the gut, she had no idea what to do. Sara was now standing a little closer to her, looking out of the window, seeing Mick's lifeless form and then looking at Ava with an expression of pure shock and disappointment. Ava wasn't able to say anything, she just stood there, rooted to the spot. 

Before she could get her wits back, Damien came to stand next to her, jovially clapping her on the shoulder. 

"Well, that was a nice show, wasn't it. You did great, partner."

Sara turned to him, the shock and anger in her face cutting right down to Ava's core. 

"I'm going to kill you."

"Now, now, there is no need for any threats here. We're all friends aren't we?" He grinned sleazily and then stepped back. "But as fun as that was, we really need to be going. Come on." 

He kept his arm around Ava's shoulder and she forced herself to go with him, still keeping her face as empty as possible.

"Ava, please."

She tried to ignore the pleas and to just walk on, only focusing on Nora, who now came to walk beside her, also clearly trying to keep her emotions in check. Ava had to summon all her willpower to not look back. 

She just hoped all of this would be worth it in the end.


End file.
